


The Way He Works It

by AnonDude



Series: JayDick works [25]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Dick Grayson, Breeding, Creampie, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Not much plot but still, Pole Dancing, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Top Jason Todd, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Jay and Dick are working a case together at the same club, with Jay undercover as a bouncer and Dick undercover as a stripper. For some reason, Jay just can't seem to keep his attention on the case whenever Dick is onstage.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: JayDick works [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	The Way He Works It

So it was fair to say Jason was currently regretting his life decisions.

He was undercover as a bouncer at a strip club, which ordinarily wouldn't have been a problem, but Dick was working this case with him and Dick...well, Dick was onstage. And Jason was having a _very_ hard time keeping his eyes off him.

Really, Jason couldn't be blamed — everybody else in the room was equally riveted as Dick slid one leg up until he was doing a vertical split against the pole and tipped his body back.

Fuck, _focus on the case, Jason_. He forced his eyes away and looked around the room for a minute before his eyes inevitably strayed back to Dick. He was up on the pole now with both legs tucked under him and a hand holding himself up as he leaned back, rolling his hips an inch away from the metal. 

As Jason watched, he unbent his legs, and flipped himself upside down, wrapping one leg around the pole and pointing the other straight up before slowly opening it up to the side at a right angle, trailing a hand over his inner thigh.

Yeah, Jason was definitely not gonna make it out of this sane. He'd had a stupid crush on Dick for ages, but this? This was just cruel. Never in his _life_ had he wanted to fuck someone so bad.

He managed to wrench his eyes away again, and it was lucky he did because he saw one of the men they were interested in going into the back. Jason checked the time and made a mental note of it, eyes sliding back to Dick on the pole.

It was a long night to say the least, and by the time Jason's shift was up, Dick had come out for another two terribly distracting twenty minute sets. He went straight to Dick's dressing room after he clocked out, and right as he knocked another bouncer stepped out. 

The man clapped him on the shoulder. "He said he doesn't do hookups, but who knows, good luck." He walked away and Jason blinked after him. What the fuck?

Well, he supposed it wasn't _that_ surprising that people would want to shoot their shot after seeing Dick up there and would assume he was doing the same, but still. No. Jason really couldn't afford to have those kinds of thoughts.

He pushed open the door.

"I literally don't care how big your dick is, I don't wanna fuck you," Dick snapped, putting on his coat.

"It's me."

Dick whirled around. "Oh thank god. Is there a sign on my forehead that says 'please harass me'? Literally both of the owners and every single bouncer besides you and the other new guy has come in here to proposition me. _Why?!_ "

Jason swallowed. "You're...very good at what you do. They still shouldn't have, but that's probably why."

Dick linked their arms and pulled him along out of the dressing room. "Well that's stupid, I'm just doing my fucking job, do they harass all the other strippers like that?"

"Pretty sure it's just you."

Dick scowled. "Lets go get some fucking food, I'm starving. I'll pay, I just got almost four hundred dollars."

"Shit."

"Yeah, I know." Dick pushed open the back door.

The other newly hired bouncer — Seth or Sean or something like that, Jason thought his name was — was smoking a cigarette in the alley, leaning against the brick wall. He looked at the two of them and zeroed in on their linked arms. "Ah, damn." He said, smoke curling out of his lips. "Guess I shouldn't have waited."

Dick narrowed his eyes but didn't correct him, turning and pulling Jason with him down the alley toward the street.

"We need to wrap up the case fast, I can't do this for like a month or something."

Jason definitely didn't think he could do this for that long either, but if he kept getting distracted by Dick it just might take that long. He patted Dick's arm rather than saying anything — he wanted to reassure him but he didn't want to _lie_.

They went to a nearby diner and discussed the case over burgers.

"...and I, uh, didn't see him come back out. But that doesn't mean he didn't, I might've just missed it."

Dick looked at him disbelievingly. "How were you not watching?"

Jason ducked his head, blushing. "I was...trying," he said weakly. "Just...stuff...distracting."

"What are you, a teenager? You can't pay attention in a strip club?" Dick sighed. "Whatever. Who is it who's so irresistible, so I can try to get my second stage performances at the same time as their main stage and hopefully keep my eyes out."

Jason blushed harder and shook his head, taking another bite of his food so he couldn't speak.

Dick rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll figure it out, what time was it? You said...two fort—" he cut himself off. There was a moment of shocked silence, and then, " _Me?_ "

Jason didn't meet his eyes.

"Nobody was on the second stage for that performance."

Jason swallowed and cleared his throat. "I know."

Dick sat back, his eyes wide. "Wow." He ran a hand through his hair. "I, uhm...really?"

"Yeah. I told you you're really good at what you do."

Dick looked flustered. "Oh, uh, thank you. So you're, like, into me?"

Jason looked at him like he was stupid.

"No, what I'm trying to say is so am I. Into you, not into myself, that would be weird and narcissistic and—"

"No shit?" Jason asked, hesitantly hopeful.

Dick smiled at him. "No shit."

"Awesome."

"If I promise to give you some private shows, do you think you can focus on the case?"

"Yeah," Jason said, a little dazed. And then, "Wait, are you sure this isn't just for the case?"

Dick laughed and reached over to lay his hand over Jason's on the table. "Not a chance, I've wanted this for months."

♡♡♡

When they finally wrapped up the case, Dick all but dragged Jason back to his place.

"I think we deserve a very special celebration, don't you think?"

"What'd you have in mind, baby?"

"You, inside me, as soon as possible." Dick pulled him to the bathroom and turned on the shower to get it nice and hot, and then peeled off his mask before starting to take off his suit.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Jason stripped off his uniform as well and stepped into the shower after Dick.

He absently stroked his hands over Dick's waist from behind as Dick wet a washcloth and then squirted some soap onto it, turning around in Jason's arms and starting to rub it over his chest. Jason let Dick wash him and then returned the favor, lingering on Dick's hair as he massaged the conditioner into it to feel the way Dick leaned into it and listen to the little noises he made.

When he finally rinsed Dick's hair and Dick turned around, Jason saw that he was already half hard. Well apparently he'd enjoyed that _quite a bit_. Jason would have to remember that for later.

Dick raised himself up on his tiptoes and kissed him, one hand on the back of his head and the other on his chest. Jason kissed back, opening his mouth against Dick's and sliding his hands around his back, pulling him close and pushing his thigh against Dick's groin. 

"You want me to fuck you here in the shower, baby?" He pulled away just enough to ask.

"Mm yeah please." Dick ground harder against him and kissed him again.

Jason fumbled for the soap, feeling blindly along the shelf. He managed to grab it and get it open, getting some in his hand. He backed Dick back against the wall. "Leg up for me?" Dick lifted one leg and Jason hooked his arm under it, smearing the soap in his hand over his fingers, craning his hand over, and pressing his middle finger inside him. "There we go, baby."

He kissed Dick thoroughly as he opened him up with his fingers, his other hand cupping Dick's cheek.

"Mmh." Dick's eyes fluttered open. "Put your cock in me already; it's not right for me to be this wound up when you're right here."

Jason chuckled. "I'm comin', sweetheart."

He took his fingers out and pulled back to grab the soap again, slicking up his cock with it and hooking his arm under Dick's thigh again to pull it up. Dick tilted his hips forward and Jason craned his hand to guide his cock and push in.

Dick let out a pleased sigh. " _Yeah_."

Jason slowly started to move his hips. "God you feel so good, baby." Fuck, the pressure was fucking _exquisite_ , gripping his cock like a vise — in the very best way, of course.

He hitched Dick's leg up higher and tried to thrust deeper, but the way Dick was standing made it difficult. Jason pulled back and slid a hand around the back of Dick's other thigh from the inside. "I'm gonna pick you up, okay?"

"Okay." Dick circled his arms around Jason's neck, and Jason hitched his other leg up over his arm, picking him up completely and pressing him back against the wall. 

Jason started thrusting his hips again. "There we go, that's better."

"Mm god, fuck me deep." Dick slid a hand up into his hair and pulled him into a kiss.

Jason lost himself in the rhythm and the slap of skin on skin, putting his foot up on the corner of the tub for better leverage. Or, he was lost in it until the foot he was standing on slid a little and his life flashed before his eyes. "Oh shit," he blurted out.

"What?"

"I almost just fell; I don't want my second death to be by shower sex disaster."

Dick laughed. "Can't have that. Let me down."

Jason shifted back onto both feet and carefully let Dick down, pulling out and stepping back when Dick pushed at him lightly. Dick turned around to face the wall, leaning his cheek against the tile and spreading his legs, pushing his ass out a little. Jason put some more soap on his cock just to be safe with the water washing away some of what he'd been using before, and he stepped forward, pressing his cock back into Dick and pushing forward until he bottomed out, hands going to Dick's hips and pressing the full length of himself against his back. 

He nuzzled against the side of Dick's throat as he started to thrust his hips again, pressing open mouthed kisses to his skin and making Dick arch his neck with a groan, his hand coming up to clench in Jason's hair.

" _Oh! Oh!_ Fuck yeah," Dick panted, pushing back against him to meet his thrusts. His free hand reached back to grasp at Jason's hip, fingers digging in. " _Unhhh_."

Jason let out a groan against his skin, still mouthing at his throat and pounding into him at a punishing pace.

He kept it up as Dick steadily fell further and further apart, his thighs shaking and little half-sob half-moan noises spilling out of him, and Jason slid one of the hands on Dick's hips around his front to jerk him off.

" _Hahhh!_ "

Jason twisted his hand as he stroked. "Yeah, that's good, baby? You gonna come?"

"Soon, soon, oh god, soon," Dick babbled.

Jason started fucking into him even faster, matching the pace with his hand on Dick's cock. He licked a few water droplets off Dick's neck and sucked lightly, and Dick's breaths went jagged.

"Go on, baby; come for me."

And then Dick was shooting long streams of come up the tiles, his ass clenching rhythmically around Jason.

" _Oh fuck_ ," Jason swore.

Dick let out a high whine as Jason continued to fuck him, pushing his ass back harder against him.

"God yeah, _yeah_ , so fucking good," Jason gasped, his hand slowing as he continued to stroke Dick through his orgasm. "Almost there."

Dick tilted his head back, using the hand in Jason's hair to pull him into a kiss. "Come on and breed me," he whispered as he pulled back, and Jason did, coming hard enough to make his vision white out a little for a second.

" _Oh god, oh nnnh_." He buried his face in the crook of Dick's neck as he slowed his hips.

Dick's fingers flexed in his hair, massaging his scalp as he came down. "Mhm, there you go; so hot, Jaybird."

Jason groaned, his hands sliding up and around Dick's waist, hugging him tightly from behind. Dick leant the side of his head against Jason's and took his hand from Jason's hip to lay it over the back of his hand around his waist, and let him stand there cuddling him.

Eventually, after a few minutes, Dick shivered. "The water's getting kinda cold, Little Wing, we should take this to the bed."

"Mhmm." Jason pressed a kiss to the spot where his neck met his shoulder and then let him go, shifting back with a small shiver himself and carefully pulling out. He rinsed off and stepped out of the shower, starting to towel off as Dick cleaned himself and the wall off.

Dick shut off the water and stepped out, and Jason wrapped him in a towel, pressing a kiss to the side of his head and keeping his arms around him.

"Thanks." Dick tilted his head for a proper kiss with a smile.

Jason kissed his lips twice briefly and then let go to continue towelling off his own hair.

They both got dried off and collected their uniforms, putting them away in the secret compartment in the back of their closet, and got into sleep clothes and into bed.

Dick curled up against Jason's side, half on his chest, his hand resting over his heart. "I'm glad to be rid of that case, but I'm also glad we took it in the first place and decided to work it together."

"Me too, baby. Even if I had to embarrass myself to get here."

Dick laughed. "Only a little bit. And I think it was worth it." He kissed Jason's chest and closed his eyes.

"Definitely." Jason wrapped his arms around Dick and pressed a kiss to the top of his head before relaxing back against the pillow and shutting his eyes. "G'night, baby."

"Night."


End file.
